Study group: adult patients with chronic hepatitis C. The goal of this study was to compare the effectiveness of alferon n (10 mu tiw x 6 months) against standard treatment with introl a, 3 mm tiw x 6 months. Endpoints of successful therapy were normal alt and negative HCV-RNA.